Bladder dysfunction, such as an overactive bladder, urgency, or urinary incontinence, are problems that may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance, and contribute to an overactive bladder, urgency, or urinary incontinence. Some of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
Urinary incontinence may include urge incontinence and stress incontinence. In some examples, urge incontinence may be caused by disorders of peripheral or central nervous systems that control bladder micturition reflexes. Some patients may also suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles or nerve disorders that lead to overactive bladder activities or urge incontinence. In some cases, urinary incontinence can be attributed to improper sphincter function, either in the internal urinary sphincter or external urinary sphincter. For example, aging can result in weakened sphincter muscles, which may cause incontinence. Nerves running though the pelvic floor stimulate contractility in the sphincter. An improper communication between the nervous system and the urethra or urinary sphincter can result in a bladder dysfunction, such as overactive bladder, urgency, urge incontinence, or another type of urinary incontinence.